secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Missables
When progressing through Evermore, the player may sometimes lock them out of Charms, Alchemy formulas, Armor pieces, ingredients in chests or spawns, etc. This usually happens because the player, knowingly or not knowingly, has not performed the required steps to collect them. Whilst the majority of content in the game is permanently accessible, a decent chunk is not. This page will list all of the content that can never be accessed or claimed anymore, beyond a certain point of progress. Alchemy Missables Some formulas cannot be obtained anymore once a certain event has happened, either the NPC has moved or his location has become inaccessible. This applies to these formulas: Escape, Explosion, Lance (Alchemy), Fire Power, Revealer and Speed. If the player has abused certain progress exploits with the dog, they can also skip receiving Flash and Levitate, making them unobtainable if they have progressed too far into the game. Heal can also be skipped, but can always be reobtained later. If the player has beaten Aegis before unlocking Drain, to then go and unlock Double Drain from the same alchemist, the alchemist will only give Double Drain at first. But if the player enters his cave again, he will give Drain and ask the player how they got rid of the barrier blocking the entrance. Logically, this makes little sense, but this happens because of how the game code is made. This means Drain can always be unlocked and does not become unobtainable. Missable alchemy formulas: Prehistoria - 1, Antiqua - 2, Gothica - 3, Omnitopia - 0. Prehistoria Missables *The room with the 4x Raptor (Intro) has 4 ingredient sniff spawns and rewards the player with 50 Talons, a Petal and they can claim a free Grass Vest in Fire Eyes' Village, if they win the battle. This room becomes inaccessible once the battle begins and has ended, in any way (victory or death (safe)). *Call Bead in the middle pot in the hidden western area of Fire Eyes' Village, with the Defend alchemist. If the player loots that pot too early, they will find a Dog Biscuit. If they loot it after defeating Thraxx and receiving their first 6 Call Beads from Elizabeth, they will receive a Call Bead instead. *Call Bead in the western pot in Elizabeth's hut. Same as above, the player will receive a Biscuit, if looted too early. *The armor shop in Fire Eyes' Village improves their armor, after defeating Salabog, making the Grass Vest, Grass Hat and Vine Bracelet become unavailable. *When entering the Volcano Water Pipes for the first time, a fifth and final Raptor (Intro) will be seen in a small cutscene, running away out of the room. The Raptor however actually does not disappear but remains at the top of the room and can be killed with Alchemy or the Horn Spear (level 2-3). The Raptor will never spawn again after the first entry. *Swamp becomes inacessible after defeating Magmar (Prehistoria). The Swamp is very rich in ingredients and also has a few chests, one containing up to 3 Call Beads. This also makes Blimp's hut and his Inn, in the Swamp become unavailable. *Speed formula, hidden in a dead-end room in the Volcano, to the south-east. Volcano becomes completely inaccessible, except the entrance, after defeating Magmar (Prehistoria). This also makes the Volcano Water Pipes become inaccessible. *The Levitate alchemist disappears, making his shop unavailable, after defeating Magmar (Prehistoria). Said shop has the cheapest Wax in the game. Antiqua Missables * If you haggle the merchant selling Annihilation Amulets in the Nobilia Marketplace down further than 15 bags of rice for one amulet, he will no longer be willing to trade. * If the player chooses to strike down The Prophet, he will be turned into a goat, chicken, or basket and will no longer be able to give armor or Jewels. * The Nobilia Colosseum's backroom can no longer be revisited once the player has entered the arena for the battle with Vigor, meaning that the items there can no longer be obtained. The Colosseum itself can no longer be accessed once Vigor is defeated. * The Regenerate formula can no longer be accessed once the Hero and Dog reunite in the Great Pyramid. However, this is only the case if the sinking bridges within the Great Pyramid have been passed and sunk. It is possible however, to bypass the trigger that makes them sink. For more information go here * When Aegis is defeated, Madronius will no longer be at Horace's camp to sell alchemy ingredients. Madronius has the lowest price on Brimstone in the game, and is the only alchemist to sell Vinegar until Gothica has been completed. This also makes Revealer unavailable if not obtained earlier. * With Horace leaving the camp, the player will not be able to receive the free Call Bead anymore (when they are carrying zero). * If Madronius hasn't been spoken with at Horace's camp, his brother will never appear in the Hall of Collosia, which renders the Fireball formula permanently unavailable. * The Oglin Caves can no longer be accessed once Aquagoth has been defeated. The caverns contain three Call Beads and numerous ingredient spawns. * If Tiny hasn't thrown the rock outside the Nobilia Colosseum before the player leaves Antiqua for the first time, the pots on the Cliff, one of which contains a Call Bead, will never be accessible. * If the player did not collect the secret 500 Jewels in the pot, next to the north-western Spice merchant, during the first or second time the Nobilia Marketplace closes, they can never collect the Jewels anymore, because otherwise a basket will be there, blocking the path to the pot. After second market closure, the market will be permanently open and active. Gothica Missables * Lance will never appear if you take his treasures without permission, meaning that the player will never be able to acquire the Lance formula or buy ingredients from him. * If the player has less than six Call Beads at the time of Aegis' defeat, Horace will not give them the Staff of Life. It can be purchased for 30 bags of Rice in Ivor Tower Alley, but the player must bring Rice from Nobilia before traversing the Oglin Caves because Rice is not available in Gothica. * The merchants in Ivor Tower Alley disappear when Mungola is defeated, meaning that the Insect Incense and Staff of Life are no longer available. * The Ticket for Exhibition can no longer be claimed again (from the empty stall) when Mungola is defeated. * The Air Vents in Ivor Tower Castle can no longer be accessed once the Queen's Key has been acquired. * The doors in Ivor Tower Castle become permanently locked if the player trades the Queen's Key for the Fire Power formula. * When Mungola is defeated, the throne room of Ivor Tower Castle can no longer be accessed. This means that the Queen's Key cannot be added to the rare item list, which in turn means that the doors in Ivor Tower Castle can never be unlocked, nor can the key be traded for the Fire Power formula. * The Regrowth alchemist will no longer sell Wax once Mungola is defeated. Omnitopia Missables There are no missables in Omnitopia. One small note however is that the player may possibly miss out on extra Dry Ice and Meteorite in the Boiler Room. The lowest amount obtained is 1 for each ingredients. The maximum amount obtainable is 4 for each, in theory. It is very hard to obtain 4 Meteorites in practice, however. For more information, go here. Other Missables Reserved